Many wheel chair bound individuals would be capable of using the commode without assistance if provided with the proper wheel chair construction. It would be desirable, therefore, to increase the quality of life of these individuals to have a wheel chair with a waste elimination opening provided in the seat of the wheel chair and that included a frame sized and configured to back over the bowl of a commode to allow the individual to handle his/her waste disposal privately and with dignity.